Amigo Secreto
by Assiral
Summary: Para comemorar o fim de ano, Kakashi resolveu reunir seus companheiros para uma celebração. Deveria ser um momento de celebração, ainda mais que Sasuke estava de volta, mas... Quem tirou quem? O que cada um ganhou? O que essa noite os reserva?


Amigo Secreto

- Onde está o Kakashi?

Yamato e os outros já não aguentavam mais esperar o sempre atrasado sensei, agora Hokage de Konoha.

Tsunade havia se aposentado, e segundo ela, no quesito defender a vila ela entendia, mas já estava cansada de papeladas, caindo em Kakashi a responsabilidade de ser o novo Hokage.

Não estava sendo difícil, eram tempos de paz, até que Toneri atacou a vila, e causou novamente o caos. Mas, eles haviam superado isso, e juntos, inclusive com a ajuda de Sasuke novamente.

E por idéia de Kakashi, resolveram fazer um Amigo oculto, daqueles de fim de ano, para comemorar esse breve momento de reunião de seus companheiros. Kakashi não queria parecer fraco, mas sentia falta demais de suas crianças, e agora, Sasuke estava de volta, ele não poderia deixar de reunir aqueles que lhe eram importantes. Acabou convidando Yamato e Sai também, por que afinal, eles fizeram parte da vida de seus "filhos".

Mas uma coisa nunca mudaria. Os atrasos de Kakashi. O organizador da celebração, o mentor da reunião, ainda não estava ali.

- Me deixem pelo menos comer! – Naruto já não aguentava mais de fome – uma tigela só de ramen, eu juro.

- Não, Naruto. Kakashi me pediu para não começar sem ele. – respondeu o sempre responsável Yamato.

- Yamato-sensei tem razão Naruto. Kakashi foi nosso sensei, e pra ele essa reunião é importante – completou Sakura

- Nós sabemos que você quer muito enfiar esse pinto pequeno na HInata, Naruto.

Sai e sua inconveniência foram punidos com um grande soco de Sakura.

- Idiota – resmungou Sasuke no canto.

- Yo! Mal cheguei e já estão brigando. Como eu senti falta disso.

- KAKASHI ! – gritaram todos

- Kakashi-sensei, por que você demorou tanto? – Perguntou Naruto choramingando.

- Desculpem. Havia uma criancinha que me pediu pra resgatar um gato e...

- Kakashi-sensei – Sakura disse estalando os dedos com um semblante ameaçador – não ouse mentir mais.

- Ok, ok. Vamos começar

Kakashi sabia que atualmente não era bom negócio provocar seus ex-alunos, praticamente os novos sannins vivos. E logo foi para a frente de todos começar o seu discurso.

- O meu amigo secreto, é uma pessoa que admiro, e no início me causou um pouco de ciúmes – Kakashi abaixou o olhar até o chão – mas eu o respeito muito. Ninguém poderia fazer um trabalho melhor.

- Claro que sou eu! – levantou Naruto cheio de si.

- Óbvio que não Naruto, ele está falando do Yamato-sensei – disse Sakura.

- S-sério Kakashi-sama! Você teve ciúmes de mim? – Yamato mal se continha por dentro. Ele admirava Kakashi e sempre quis lutar com ele.

Kakashi coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, dando um sorriso tímido.

- Eu tive medo deles se apegarem mais a você do que em mim. Você tinha tanto a ensinar, e poderia consertar os pontos em que falhei. Bem, aqui está seu presente.

Yamato emocionado pegou o presente, e abriu. Era um livro de arquitetura. Seus olhos brilharam, por um instante até terminar de rasgar o papel de presente que embrulhava o livro, e ler a parte de baixo "...de motéis"

- KAKASHI-SENPAI! O que é isso? – gritou ele.

- Calma! Calma! Vi que você fez um bom trabalho com seu mokuton reconstruindo a vila. Só queria te dar uma nova perspectiva.

- Isso é verdade. Se você construir motéis bonitos, o Naruto poderá ficar menos nervoso – completou Sai.

E dessa vez Sai levou um soco do próprio Naruto.

Yamato raspou a garganta, disposto a continuar e tirar o foco de seu presente.

- Vamos continuar. A pessoa que eu tirei, bem. Nós não conversamos muito, e nosso primeiro encontro... foi meio conturbado. Mas, hoje, vejo que tudo valeu a pena.

- Desta vez sou eu né! – Naruto apontando pra si.

- Não Naruto... – Sakura sentiu o clima pesar ao notar que Yamato falava pisando em ovos, e temeu continuar

- Sim, sou eu – disse Sasuke se levantando e indo até Yamato, e fez algo que ninguém esperava. Abaixou a fronte, em sinal de respeito para aquele que liderou seus companheiros na busca por ele – Por favor, Yamato, me desculpe por ter te ferido e todo transtorno.

- Tudo bem Sasuke. Já passou, e o que importa, é que hoje você está aqui, e que deixa o Naruto e Sakura feliz e isso me faz feliz – respondeu ele.

Yamato esticou o presente meio sem jeito para Sasuke, que o pegou e colocou debaixo do braço.

- Ora, teme! Abre logo, a gente quer ver. – Naruto chiou.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Abra Sasuke, se for algo interessante – insistiu Kakashi.

- Não vejo necessidade – rebateu Sasuke

- Sasuke-kun, por favor – era Sakura com olhos pidões

Sasuke bufou e abriu o presente. Era uma cesta cheia de tomates, doce de tomate, tomate seco, tomate cristalizado, tomate, tomate, tomate...

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam.

- Eu pedi a Sakura para me ajudar. Confesso – disse Yamato coçando a parte de trás da cabeça e sorrindo.

Sakura corou e desviou o olhar, quando Sasuke olhou pra ela, e só parou de olha-la, para dar um tapa na mão furtiva de Naruto puxando um vidro de doce de tomate.

- Poxa, Sasuke, você nem gosta de doce e eu to com fome – choramingou Naruto.

- Desses eu gosto. – respondeu ele furiso, e levemente ruborizado – Minha vez. Meu amigo oculto é uma cópia idiota.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Até que Naruto se pronunciou.

- Não precisa me ofender!

- Naruto – suspirou Sakura – ele não ta falando de você. Sai é com você.

- Caramba, Sakura-chan, você é boa mesmo nisso. – disse Naruto batendo nas costas dela

Sai se levantou e pegou o presente das mão de Sasuke. Os dois fizeram um aceno de cabeça, e nenhuma palavra foi dita.

Todos acharam que a noite estaria perdida. Já era a terceira vez que algo desse tipo acontecia e que aquele momento estranho entre eles, seria a gota d'agua, pois, soava a ciúmes e mágoa, até que Sai sorriu ao abrir seu presente. Era um estojo de canetas, nanquin,pincéis e tudo mais de última geração para desenhos, e um caderno, que Sai abriu e notou algo escrito.

"Obrigado, por cuidar e apoiar eles. US"

Tudo estava bem. Tudo ficaria bem.

Sai continuou a brincadeira.

- A pessoa que eu tirei, não é muito bonita. Prefiro loiras. Mas eu acho que com o que eu comprei pra ela, ela pode ficar menos feia e conseguir...

- Ok, ok. Vou me levantar antes que você me ofenda ainda mais – disse Sakura

- Tsk.

Todos olharam pra Sasuke, quando ele fez uma cara cética, ele não podia acreditar que aquele retardado achava Sakura feia. Mas acabou se manifestando alto demais, e notou olhares sugestivos pra ele, e uma Sakura corada. E pelo menos, uma vez Naruto serviu pra alguma coisa, e cortou mais aquele momento estranho.

Seria um milagre a noite terminar sem alguém morto ali, ou por violência, ou por vergonha.

- Vamos Sakura-chan, abra logo seu presente!

Sakura abraçou Sai em agradecimento, e abriu seu presente. Era uma caixa bonita, rosa e listrada, bem singela, até que Sakura puxou de dentro, uma lingerie vermelha cinta-liga com meia- arrastão preta de renda.

- UOOOOOUUUUUU ! – gritou Naruto

Kakashi já sangrava o nariz, em outro mundo imaginando a bela dona da lingerie dentro dela, enquanto Yamato tapava os olhos. E Sasuke já havia passado de vermelho e estava roxo.

Sakura estava paralisada.

- Eu li num livro que a Ino me deu, que uma moça conseguiu levar o cara que ela gostava pra cama, quando vestiu isso. Acho que se você usar isso na frente do Sasuke, ele...

Sakura acertou um gancho de direita, em Sai antes dele terminar. Ela teria uma conversa séria com Ino.

Céus, aquela noite não tinha mais como ficar mais estranha, Sakura pensava.

Depois de muitas tosses, copos d'agua e narizes escorrendo sangue, Sakura continuou.

- Bem, a pessoa que eu tirei, eu detestava no início, quando eu era imatura e egoísta, mas com o tempo, eu aprendi a respeitá-lo, e reconhecê-lo. – Sakura deu um sorriso singelo e nostálgico – e se tornou uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, mais que um companheiro de equipe, um irmão. E vê-lo feliz, me faz muito feliz.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Passado quase um minuto, Sakura se pronunciou.

- Sério mesmo, que quando é você, você não percebe, Naruto!

- Sakura-chan...

Depois do peso das palavras de Sakura, Naruto pulou no pescoço dela e começou a chorar como uma criança.

- Sakura-channnnn! Você é incrível! Eu adoro você.

- Idiota – disse Sakura chorando lágrimas de felicidade. Apesar de idiota, ele era seu melhor amigo, seu novo irmão.

- Eu também quero que você seja muito feliz. Você é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas do mundo, e merece demais ser feliz.

Sasuke percebeu Naruto olhando para ele pelas costas, ainda abraçado com Sakura, sem que ela percebesse.

- Cadê meu presente? Preciso abrir! Cadê? Cadê?

Naruto não levou 1 segundo para rasgar o papel de presente, e caiu em prantos de novo.

Sakura havia feito um porta-retrato artesanal para ele, com guizos colados num canto, mini-hashis do outro e colagens de fotos de todos os amigos ao longo do porta-retrato, e como foto principal, uma foto dele e Hinata no dia do casamento deles.

- Cuide dela, viu. Ou você vai se ver comigo – disse ela limpando uma lágrima.

Naruto abriu um de seus largos sorrisos e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça.

- Pode deixar, Sakura-chan. Eu a farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Os dois se abraçaram mais uma vez, e Sakura foi se sentar, para dar a vez a Naruto.

- Bom, a pessoa que eu tirei...

- Sou eu – se levantou Kakashi.

- Queeeeee? Mas eu nem falei nada!

- Naruto, só sobrou o Kakashi-sensei, quem mais poderia ser – concluiu ela

- Poxa – choramingou Naruto - Eu pensei em algo bem difícil, que duvido que a Sakura-sabichona-chan ia acertar.

- Você acha que tinha alguma chance contra a Sakura? – disse Sasuke dando seu sorriso de canto

- Sakura sempre foi mais inteligente que todos vocês. Não é à toa que se tornou jounin – completou Kakashi, aumentando ainda mais o tom vermelho da pele dela.

- Além do mais, quanto antes terminarmos, poderemos comer Naruto. – disse Yamato contornando a tristeza de Naruto.

- Agora sim! Toma aí Kakashi, é uma versão do Icha Icha que o Ero-senin estava trabalhando e não foi publicado ainda - e jogou o presente na mão do antigo sensei já se virando para a parte de dentro da barraca de lamen – Ei, Ichiraku-san, já prepara umas 5 tigelas de ramen pra eu começar.

Todos começaram a rir. Era impossível manter seriedade ao lado de Naruto. Apesar de sua impulsividade, ele era a alma daquele grupo. Apesar de alguns contratempos, aquela noite que poderia ter sido um desastre, até terminou bem. Havia uma sensação no ar de que tudo ficaria bem, que tudo se resolveria e se ajeitaria com o tempo.

Todos comeram, beberam, riram, contaram piadas, e suas missões. Eles já não eram mais um time oficial, mas seriam sempre uma família.

Ao fim da noite, Yamato já tinha se despedido, tinha uma missão no outro dia. Sai também já tinha ido, ia se encontrar com Ino, ele ainda não entendia como funcionavam as coisas, mas leu num livro, que namorados devem visitar namoradas sempre que possível, ou que sentem saudades.

- Bem, eu já vou. Tenho muito para ler hoje – disse Kakashi batendo em seu Icha Icha Paradise exclusivo – Comportem-se. Eu sei que eu já não sou mais o sensei de vocês, mas vocês são muito importantes pra mim. Vocês são... como a minha família.

E assim ele foi, antes que eles notassem sua voz embargada.

- Eu também já vou indo. Amanhã vou ensinar a alguns alunos os ninjutsus médicos. Atualmente, as turmas andam cheias. Tsunade-sama fez bem em decretar que houvessem ninjas médicos nas equipes – disse Sakura se levantando.

- Por isso, e por todos aqueles meninos babando em você né, Sakura-chan. – Naruto ria

- Olha quem fala, não é, nova sensação de Konoha. Bem, até mais Naruto.

- Até mais, Sakura-chan! – respondeu ele

- Até mais, Sasuke-kun. Bem vindo de volta – disse ela, ainda meio desconcertada.

- Hn – respondeu ele com um aceno de cabeça.

E ele observou pelo canto de olho as costas de sua ex-companheira de time se distanciar, enquanto Naruto se mantinha voltado virado para dentro da barraca bebericando o caldo de sua última tigela de ramén ao lado do amigo.

- Sabe Sasuke, eu nunca consegui abrir mão dos laços que fiz na vida. Por isso, eu nunca desisti de você, por isso eu sempre fiz tudo pela Sakura-chan, sempre respeitei o Kakashi-sensei, o Yamato-sensei, e estabeleci laços até com o Sai, que nem sabia o que era isso. Foram esses laços que me fizeram lutar, e definiram o meu jeito ninja de ser.

Naruto depositou a tigela no balcão. Sentia os olhos de Sasuke voltados para si e continuou.

- Mas eu só me senti realmente completo, quando eu aceitei e lutei pelo que eu sentia pela Hinata.

Naruto sorriu, ao olhar pro lado e ver o banco vazio.

.

Sakura ia pela rua, distraída, rindo sozinha lembrando de todos os eventos daquela noite, apesar de alguns contratempos, eles sobreviveram, e tudo havia terminado relativamente bem. Mas, logo foi despertada de seus pensamento tentando acalmar seu coração, por estar perto de Sasuke de novo, naquela noite, ao sentir ele atrás de si.

- Olá, Sasuke-kun. Esqueci alguma coisa?

- Eu tenho um presente pra você. Três, na verdade – disse ele seco.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer, tanto pelas súbitas palavras de Sasuke, como quando ele esticou na frente dela uma flor.

- Na-narciso... – disse ela surpresa com o primeiro presente.

Sasuke fez um aceno de cabeça, e Sakura entendeu, ao ser levada a memórias de um tempo distante.

- Eu achava que você nem tivesse notado aquele dia... – murmurou ela baixinho pegando a flor.

Sakura mal teve tempo de processar o cheiro da flor, e sentiu os dedos de Sasuke tocando sua testa de novo, como no dia em que ele deixou a vila.

- Esse é o segundo presente. Meu irmão não era de falar muito, mas essa era a forma dele expressar a real essência do amor que ele sentia por mim, e foi assim que eu aprendi a me expressar também.

Sakura sentiu seu coração falhar um segundo.

- E esse – disse Sasuke deslizando os dedos pelo rosto dela, até repousar em seu rosto – é meu terceiro presente.

Puxou seu rosto e colou os lábios dele nos dela.

Sakura deixou suas coisas caírem no chão, e abraçou o pescoço de Sasuke, o que deu a ele o estímulo de abraçá-la mais forte com uma mão, e acariciar e segurar os cabelos dela com a outra. Lembraria de agradecer Tsunade por aquele novo braço que o permitia sentir e explorar o corpo de Sakura.

Os dois iam aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo, descolando a boca, e tomando o pescoço, evoluindo para mordidas, e ficando perigosamente quente, com tanto desejo contido por anos.

Enquanto Sakura se sentia flutuar, e não tinha certeza se estava sonhando ou em um genjutsu, mas definitivamente não queria acordar.

- UOOOOOUUUU! Vai com calma tigrão! Ela é minha irmã – gritou Naruto

- Agora eu entendi por que Kakashi quer que eu construa motéis – era Yamato boquiaberto.

- Eu li algo parecido com o que vi agora no Icha Icha volume 181 – disse Kakashi com nariz escorrendo sangue.

- Nossa feia, você nem precisou da lingerie que eu te dei – completou Sai – mas ainda dá tempo.

Inocente.

Foi como Sakura sentiu, ao sequer cogitar que aquela noite poderia acabar sem mais incidentes.

Pelo menos era uma vantagem, seu novo namorado, ter um falcão como kuchyose para tirá-los dali.

Fim


End file.
